


Shafâkh

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [125]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Dáin wants, perhaps, but he's not supposed to admit that sort of thing, even to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shafâkh

**Author's Note:**

> Dáin, going to the Shire  
> Prompt: Spice  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû
> 
> Set during one of the times Bilbo is in the Shire between the Quest and the deaths of Drogo and Primula.

Dáin looks at the round green door at the top of the hill, with the carefully carved runes in the frame that proclaim the house to be that of one who is a friend to dwarves, and wonders if he should even be here. His wife is more than capable enough of running the Iron Hills while he is away, but no one would think she would have to do so because he's running away for a few months. Leaving behind memories of burying his son, his only child, beneath the stone before the boy had even had a chance to grow a proper beard.

He'd understood too well the elven-king that day, and didn't care for the feeling.

But it's not that sort of understanding that's why he's standing on a road in the Shire, looking at the door to a house he's never visited, and debating with himself about the idea of going up to knock. Welcome he's sure he'll find, but it's not welcome he's concerned about.

"Is there something you need, Master Dwarf?" A hobbit with curls of mixed gold and silver is watching Dáin with a frown on his face, leaning on the handle of a wickedly sharp rake.

"Not that I need, no." Something Dáin wants, perhaps, but he's not supposed to admit that sort of thing, even to himself. He's married and had been a father, loyal to his wife all these long years. Dwarves like him do not crave something more, no matter what sort of blow fate might deal them.

"If you're here to visit Mister Baggins, it would be easier to do if you went and knocked on his door rather than stare at it," the hobbit supplies, not in the least bit helpful. "And if not, the Green Dragon's down the road a bit, and should have rooms."

Dáin gives the hobbit a wry smile before he takes another long look at the runes around Bilbo's door. "It would be," he agrees, though he's still uncertain why he's even come to the Shire, save in pursuit of something he should not want, and which might not be welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me where this came from, because I do not know. My muses were giving me a couple of suggestions, and aren't being cooperative and letting me avoid them both. Of course, this is the AU where first Thorin was fucking with my head, and then the others got in on it, and then I had a whole AU that I hadn't even planned to write in the first place. So the possibility of Dáin/Bilbo is what they want, and what there is here (the other suggestion was Óin/Bilbo, and mostly I'm not going there because I'm still working on having a clue what to do with Óin on his own - of course, I am also not sure what to do with Dáin, entirely, but I've written more of him than of Óin).
> 
> Title means "doubts". (Updated for the new dictionary.)


End file.
